yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Fighter
Magical Fighter (マジカル★ファイター Majikaru ★ Faitā) is a 2019 arcade game developed by Sweet Success. It is the first competitive fighting game produced by the company,Ported For Consoles/Handheld Consoles By Fastlane (Except For The VR Port) A port for the Virtual Reality console was released in the same year. Gameplay The player competes in a series of one-on-one matches against a series of computer-controlled opponents or in a single match against another player. Each match consists of 1-9 rounds in which the player must knock out an opponent in less than 30 seconds (It can be adjusted to 30,60,90,120,150,180,240,300 or unlimited). If a match ends before a fighter is knocked out, then the fighter with the greater amount of Health left (Can be adjusted from 10% to 300%) will be declared the round's winner. The player must win two rounds (Can be adusted to 1,3,4 and 5) to in order to defeat the opponent and proceed to the next battle. If the final round ends in a tie, then the computer-controlled opponent will win by default or both players will lose,In Versions 1.1 and up,There Will be a sudden death round,the first one who gets hit thrice losses,but if it eneded as a tie again,There will be a last sudden death,the first one to get hit losses,but if it's a tie for the last time,The CPU will win Automatically,If the both players are played by humans,they will both lose and the final decision will become a tie,There is no time limit during sudden deaths,During the single-player mode, the player can continue after losing and fight against the opponent they lost the match to. Likewise, a second player can interrupt a single-player match and challenge the first player to a new match,The Continue Cowntdown Is 20 Seconds,And You Have 3 Continues (Can Be Adjusted To 1,3,5,10 or unlimited) For The console/handheld version.In Later Versions,Both Players Can Continue,And They Have Separate Continues (Although They Start With The Same Amount Of Continues) The player uses the joystick to move towards or away from an opponent, as well as to jump, crouch and defend against an opponent's attacks. By using the attack buttons/pads in combination with the joystick, the player can perform a variety of attacks from a standing, jumping or crouching positions. There are also special techniques which can only be performed by inputting a specific series of joystick and button inputs. This was the first game to ever use such a concept,Defending will not do any damage to any player,but it does damage to the CPU Controlled,but the damage is 10% of the actual damage The single-player mode consists of a series of battles against ten opponents from Japan. At the beginning of the game, the player can choose the opponent where their first match will take place. The player will then proceed to fight against the opponent from the chosen opponent before proceeding to the next opponent. It's Possible For Both Players To Get The Same Character,But Not The Same Color In Normal Gameplay,You Have To Use Cheats,To Have The Same Color It's Also Possible to Heal In This Game,Ways: 1.Grab Food,Then Use Them When You Need It 2.Infinite Health Cheat 3.By MP When A Player Falls To The Ground Human Controlled:Get Up Manually CPU Controlled:Get Up Automatically (This Part Acts Like Tekken) HP bar Color * Damage - Brown * Heal - Orange * Below 30% - Red * 100%-51% - Yellow * 200%-101% - Yellow/Green * 300%-201% - Cyan/Green * 400%-301% - Blue/Cyan * 500%-401% - Purple/Blue * 600%-501% - Pink/Purple * 700%-601% - Bronze/Pink * 800%-701% - Silver/Bronze * 900%-801% - Gold/Silver * Above 901% Gold Round Endings * Perfect * Excellent * Great * Good * (Example:K.O Perfect) * You Win * You Lose * 1P Win * 2P Win * Draw Buttons 8 (6 attack,2 change weapon) * ATK:O,X,��,��,L1,R1 (PS 4/PS 5) A,B,X,Y,LB,RB (Xbox One X/Xbox Two) A,B,X,Y,L,R (Nintendo Switch)A,S,D,W,E,R (PC/Mac/Linux),Screen Controller <> (Android/IOS) * WPS:L2,R2 (PS 4/PS 5) LT,RT (Xbox One X/Xbox Two) ZL,RL (Nintendo Switch),T,F (PC/Mac/Linux),Screen Controller <> (Android/IOS) Rounds Round 1 (Final Round For 1 Round Matches) Round 2 Round 3 (Final Round For 2 Round Matches) Round 4 Round 5 (Final Round For 3 Round Matches) Round 6 Round 7 (Final Round For 4 Round Matches) Round 8 Round 9 (Final Round For 5 Round Matches) Round 10 (Sudden Death) Round 11 (Last Sudden Death Of The Match) Characters # Emma the Witch (魔法使いエマ), a young 14-year-old Magical Girl who competes in an magical girl tournament to prove her strength. # Olivia the Witch (魔法使いオリビア), Emma's 16-year-old frenemy. # Isabelle, The Miracle Girl (ミラクル少女イザベル), an shape-shifting 18-year-old Magical Girl. # Sophia, The Witch Child (魔女っ子ソフィーア), a 12-year-old Magical Girl who uses Ninja techniques. # Charlotte, The Witch Child (魔女っ子チャールロット), a 9-year-old Magical Girl who loves to cause mischief. # Mia, The Flower Child (花の子ミア), a former 13-year-old Magical Girl that was born from a Flower,She Looks Identical To Charlotte Aulin # Amelia, The Magical Princess (魔法のプリンセスアメリア), a professional 11-year-old Magical Princess who's a lone wolf, but has a kind side too. # Emily, The Magical Angel (魔法の天使エミリー), a tall 15-year-old Magical Girl who attacks by singing,she shoots notes while singing # Elizabeth, The Magical Fairy (魔法の妖精エリザベス), a 19-year-old Fairy from a wealthy family who wields a Magical Baton. # Scarlet, The Magic Star (魔法のスターマジカルスカーレット), a 21-year-old Magical Girl who wants to become a star and attacks by using Magic Tricks. # Victoria, The Dream Hunter (ドリームハンターヴィクトーリア), a 17-year-old Magical Girl who wields a sword, and is the game's final opponent,she has a true form in Normal Mode/Arcade Port # Charlotte Aulin (Secret Character),A Character From A DS game Castlevania:Portrait Of Ruin,She Is A Secret Character In The PS4,Xbox One X,Nintendo Switch,PS Vita And PS5 Port,You must Finish The Game To Unlock Her,After Finishing It,Follow This Code At the Credits Screen (Up,Down,Left,Left,Right,Right,Right,Up),When The Code Is Correct,Someone Whispering Castlevania:Portrait Of Ruin can be heardd,then use any mode,then viola!,She's in the roaster,her main weapon is an encyclopedia # Kumatora (Secret Character),To unlock her,go to the title screen,then follow this code (Right,Right,Right,Up,Up,Up,Down,Down),When You Hear The Funky Monkey Dance (Mother 3),That Means The Code Is Correct,She Came From Mother 3,it will occur once,after that,you should do her Ultimate Move,you will hear that again # Minky Momo, This Character Is Very Glitchy (She Gets Fixed More and More In A Later Version,And So that's why she never gets picked in Normal Mode Until V1.1.73),At First,She Was Very Unlucky In Her Adventures,Until She Got Debuted Here,She realizes that she can fix her failures here,After Completing The Magical Dojo School,then entered the magical fighters # ￼Custom Character (Up To 5 Custom Characters) # Custom Character (Up To 5 Custom Characters) # Random Gallery Magical Fighter/Gallery In Popular Culture The Game Magical Fighter appeared in The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1, Episode 3, where Devilon and Orbulon were playing the game. The Game Magical Fighter was predicted in BS:BG S2,Wendy's Gave Kinako a $2000 Gift Card After Winning There Contest,The Version Was V 1.6 Ports * Arcade - July 14th, 2019 * VR - August 21st, 2019 * PS4 - November 23rd, 2019 * Xbox One X - December 13th, 2019 * Nintendo Switch - December 25th, 2019 * PS Vita - December 31, 2019 * PC - January 1st, 2020 * Android - January 3rd, 2020 * Linux - January 10th, 2020 * Mac - January 17th, 2020 * IOS - January 31st, 2020 * PS5 - March 11th, 2021 * Xbox Two - December 12th,2021 Modes Story Mode Select a character, then fight, It acts like a beat em' up,This has 8 stages against the villains,This Is Unavailable For The VR port Normal Mode Just Like Street Fighter,King Of Fighters,Or Any Classic Fighting Games,You will have to fight against any 8 fighters,plus Victoria Versus Mode Same As Normal Mode,But Both players Are Controlled By Humans,So Grab a Freind and enjoy versus mode,Or you can play yourself if you/someone have difficulty playing normal mode Practice Mode Same As Versus Mode,But You Can Change The Controller from Human,None And CPU (It has Difficulty Level),Actions Of The Player Controlled By Nothing Can be Changed,The Attacks As Well,Both Players Can Decrease HP,but the HP will be automatically refreshed after depleting all HP Boss Rush Mode Same As Story Mode,But You Will Fight The Bosses Only Survival Mode How Many Fighters You Can Defeat Before Getting Defeated,This Is Endless,Each Match Has 1 Round Only,And If You Get Defeated,You Can't Continue,Every Victory You Have,Your Health Will Increase By 10%,It will not reset Events Mode Option Mode There are options you can adjust: * Audio (Mono,Stereo,Surrond) * BGM (0-100%) * SFX (0-100%) * Rounds (1,2,3,4,5) * Continues (1,3,5,10,Unlimited) * Health (10-300%) * Round Timer (30,60,90,120,150,180,240,300,Unlimited) * Wounds (On,Off) * Bruises (On,Off) * Difficulty (Beginner,Novice,Average,Advanced,Expert) Sound Test Mode Shop Mode Mini-Game Mode DLC Versions * V1.0 * V1.1 (New Things Added) * V1.15 (Minky Momo Added,but be careful,once you have a double KO against her,a BSOD appears,then the app automatically closes) * V1.175 (Fixed Minky Momo A Little,But When You Play As Her In Any Phone,The App Will Still Crash) * V1.1825 (Fixed Minky Momo A Little More,But In Any Phone,It Lags) * V1.1.3650 (Fixed Minky Momo Almost Completely,But She Lacks Framerate) * V1.1.73 (Fixed Minky Momo Completely) * V1.2 (Fixed Bugs) * V1.3 Fixed Notch Problem (Large Notches Like I Phone X) * V1.4 Fixed Notch Problem (Small Notches Like Xiaomi 2A) * V1.45 HP in options expended from 10-300% to 5-400% * V1.5 Survival And Boss Rush Mode Added * V1.6 Events Mode Added * V1.7 Improved Kumatora's Look * V1.8 Fixed Bugs On Mobile Events Happened In This Game * Wendy's:The Spicy Fight - December 25th, 2019 - January 6th, 2020 OST Game Over Music Mobile Version:The House Of The Dead 1 - Game Over Other Versions:The House Of The Dead 2 - Game Over Continue Music All Versions:Garfield Caught In The Act (PC arrange) Character Themes Charlotte’s theme - Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - U.N Owen was her? Olivia’s theme - Touhou 16: Hidden Star in Four Seasons - The Concealed Four Seasons Isabelle’s theme - Touhou 17: Wily Beast and Weakest Creature - Entrust the World to Idols ~ Idolatrize World Victoria’s theme - Touhou 15.5: Antinomy of Common Flowers - Night Falls ~ Evening Star Amelia’s theme - Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character - Inchlings of the Shining Needle ~ Little Princess Scarlet’s theme - Touhou 14.5: Urban Legend in Limbo - Last Occultism ~ Esotericist of the Present World Mia’s theme - Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View - Flowering Night Emily’s theme - Touhou 15: Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom - Pierrot of the Star-Spangled Banner Emma’s theme - Touhou 8: Imperishable Night - Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess Sophia’s theme - Panel de Pon - Windy’s theme (GameCube arrange) Elizabeth’s theme - Panel de Pon - Ruby’s theme (GameCube arrange) Charlotte Aulin’s theme - Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin - Invitation of a Crazed Moon Kumatora - Earthbound enemy battle theme Minky Momo - Panel de Pon - Lip’s theme (GameCube arrange) Category:Video Games Category:Video Games that exists in PinkPlush100 World